The present invention concerns a support device for a furniture flap, and an article of furniture having at least one such support device.
Support devices for furniture flaps are known in many different configurations in the state of the art. U.S. Pat. No. 8,904,600 B2 describes, for example, a hinge device for an article of furniture having a furniture door which has fixing means at the carcass side, two or three lever arms hingedly fixed thereto, and door-side fixing means which are also hingedly fixed to the lever arms. The aim of that hinge device is to guide an opening or closing movement of a furniture door, in which case the furniture door is not rotated about a perpendicular axis of rotation but rather is displaced parallel in a horizontal plane. That is achieved by a parallel kinematic arrangement comprising two or three levers of equal length, which at the body side and the door side are rotatably mounted at respectively equal spacings and in arrangements about perpendicular axes of rotation. A disadvantage with that state of the art is the complicated and expensive structure of the parallel kinematic arrangement and the formation of a shearing gap, caused by the arrangement of the lever arms, and the risk of injury linked thereto when the furniture door is operated by a user.
Further support devices are known for example from EP 2 093 361 A2 and US 2002/0189052 A1.